100 Moments
by toonfangrl
Summary: A response to Bluegoo2's challenge. 100 chapter challenge, and no flames please!
1. 1 Remember

**Hey, toonfangrl here with a new story. I realized that there weren't any FOP themed 100 oneshot challenges, so I made a crossover one with DP! I'll try to make the chapters in order, since most of them will be based on my ideas. I might do a KvK one sometime, since over half the fics in that section are CoopxKat.**

** Also, I just wanted to thank all of you guys who read my other fic, "Anybody Who Cares". My other fics never got so popular. Four reviews and two favourites, that's more than all my other fics combined (don't bother checking, the ones that got reviews I deleted since they weren't very good). Special thanks to ChrisMcSpeed, my best (and only) friend on FanFiction, AK1028 (and Timmy) for helping me with my problem, and my real-life BFF Flower for liking my stories and understanding that I'm not crazy. Well, I've seen worse.**

** This is my first fic with DP and my first oneshot challenge, so no flames please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge Topic #1:Remember<strong>

**Point of View: 4 year old Danny**

* * *

><p>I waited for a really long time until Mommy came out. She was sitting in a chair with big wheels. Daddy was behind her. I saw that Mommy was holding something.<p>

"Danny, Jazzy, I want you to meet your new baby brother," Mommy said. My big sister, Jazzy, put down her book to come and see. Mommy was holding a very small baby. He had brown hair eyes. He was my little brother.

"Can I hold him, Mommy? Please?" I asked, putting on my cutie face.

"Not now Danny, he's too small. Maybe when he's a little older," Daddy said.

"What should we name him?" Mommy asked.

"Well, I've always thought Timothy would be a good name for our son," Daddy answered.

"TIMMY!" me and Jazzy yelled at the same time.

Mommy and Daddy smiled. "Come on kids, we're going home."

"YAY!" I screamed

When we got home, Mr. and Mrs. Turner were already there. Mommy and Daddy talked with them and Jazzy and me went upstairs to sleep. I didn't feel very tired, I was too excited. In the morning, I would get to play with my baby bwother, Timmy.

* * *

><p><strong>This doesn't even count as a chapter, so I'll keep going.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Months later…<strong>_

It was Chwistmas Eve, and I was waiting for Santa to come. Daddy says he's real, but Mommy says he's not. They were too busy fighting that they didn't even notice the turkey tried to eat me. Suddenly, I heard noises coming from the room next to mine.

_Santa's here!_

Slowly and quietly, so Santa wouldn't know I was awake, I walked over to Timmy's room. I looked inside, and saw someone trying to steal Timmy.

I was so scared, I almost started crying. "…don't hurt my little bwother…" I whispered. \the person walked over to the window. He was going to take my baby bwother! I ran in and cried, "DON'T TAKE MY BWOTHER!" Timmy woke up, and tried to call for me, "DA…DA!"

The person jumped out of the window, taking my baby bwother with him. I tried to look for them, but they were already gone. My bwother was stolen on Chwistmas Eve. I hate Chwistmas now.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my reason for why Danny hates Christmas so much. Poor baby Timmy!:'(<strong>

**All will be revealed in the next chapter. See ya soon!**


	2. 2 Lies

**Finally, I finished this! Sorry for the delay, some parents have been complaining that we don't get enough homework, so the teachers are giving us more. It'll be a while until I update this again, since my Flower's birthday is coming up. I we discussed yesterday about what kind of fic to make her. It might be part of this, it might not. But it will be DP. BTW, she said she'll help me write this now. She hasn't seen DP in a long time, so no flames on her chapters please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or FOP, and I don't think it's Butch Hartman's fault DP was cancelled.**

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge Topic #2: Lies<strong>

**Point of view: Timmy**

* * *

><p>I was watching my parents pack for one of their "business" trips, when the doorbell rang. Dad opened the door to reveal a rather large man in an orange jumpsuit, a woman in a teal blue jumpsuit, and two teenagers; a girl with orange hair wearing a black and blue pants and a headband the same colour, and a boy with raven black hair that was the same style as mine, a white t-shirt with a red circle on it, blue jeans, and red conversers. I didn't know who any of them were, but they seemed sort of familiar.<p>

"Trevor! It's been ten years since we last saw you!" the man said gleefully as he gave my dad a suffocating hug. Dad didn't look nearly as happy as the other guy. He looked kind of…guilty.

"Jack. Maddie. How…nice of you to come and visit," Mom greeted to the adults in jumpsuits. I couldn't help but notice that Mom had the same expression as Dad.

The lady in the blue jumpsuit looked at me with wide, sad eyes. "Jack, that boy…could it be she asked the other man, who I assumed was her husband.

Jack looked at me for a moment. It looked like he was going to cry. "What's your name, son?"

"Timmy," I replied, and his eyes grew wide. The woman, who I assumed was Maddie, was on the verge of tears. The two teens were staring at me curiously, and Mom and Dad had those same guilty looks they have whenever they're lying to me.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I excused myself and went up to my room. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I need you now!" I called, and they poofed into my room.

"What do you need, sport?" Wanda asked.

"I wish my parents would tell me the truth until I find out what the heck is going on." I said.

"Poof poof!" Poof cried happily as he, Cosmo, and Wanda granted the wish.

Time to put my plan into action.

* * *

><p>I went back into the living room. Mom and Dad had continued packing, and the other family was helping them.<p>

I took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad," they all looked at me. "How do you know these people?"

"They were our friends, back when we used to live in Amity Park, before you born," Mom stated.

"And when our real child died when they had you, we decided to keep you for ourselves and moved all the way to Dimmsdale hoping that they'd never find out," Dad said casually, then slapped his mouth shut when he realized what he had just said.

There was an awkward silence, until the raven haired boy finally spoke. "It was you," he hissed, and I was sure I saw his eyes flash green. "You were the one that kidnapped my brother on Christmas Eve!"

"Trevor, Barnaby, how could you?" Maddie-I mean Mom-asked Mr. & Mrs. Turner. I refused to call them my parents anymore.

"We raised him better than you ever could," Mrs. Turner spat. That was the stupidest sentence that could ever come out of her mouth.

"You're terrible parents!" I yelled at them. "You always leave me alone with Vicky-who by the way, tries to KILL ME! You never remember my birthday, sometimes even my name! You never spend time with me when I want to, and on Take-Your-Kid-To-Work-Day, you hired some other kid to replace me! You always complain how much you wish I was Chip Skylark, or a girl. You lie to me all the time, but the worst lie is saying that I'm your son. You don't know how to raise a child. Heck, you don't even DESERVE to have kids!"

There was an awkward silence after that, until Mrs. Turner started bawling. When she and Mr. Turner left the room, Dad told me, "Pack up all your stuff, son. We're taking you home today."

I smiled, and gave him a hug. "Thank you," I said, and ran upstairs to tell Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof the good news.

"Timmy," Mr. Turner said. I stopped, but I didn't turn my head.

"Timmy, just remember that, we love you," Mrs. Turner said.

I glared at them with hatred, and then turned away. "Lies," I muttered under my breath, and I continued to make my way to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Coop: See Timmy, it wasn't Santa who took you.<strong>

**Dani: Your parents were just jerks that desperately wanted a child.**

**Millie: (turns to me) We are going to be in this, right?**

**Maybe, I still haven't decided yet. Please Read and Review!**


	3. 3 Justice

When we arrived at the building with the strange contraption and the sign "Fentonworks" on it, I knew things wouldn't go well. During the whole drive from Dimmsdale to Amity Park Mr. Fenton was either ranting on and on about how he couldn't believe that his youngest son was kidnapped by his old friends, or blather on and on about ghosts. I got really worried when he said he worried when he said he would "rip them apart molecule by molecule." What would he do if he found us? Apparently Cosmo and Poof didn't care or didn't listen, since they were playing with string the whole time.

Timmy seemed to have mixed emotions about the situation; betrayed by the Turners who always lied to him, excited to be able to start a new life with his real family, worried that they might be even worse, sad to leave his friends and old life behind, but relieved to finally be rid of Vicky. I just hoped things wouldn't get TOO good for him or he would lose us.

We just got out of the RV when we were attacked. I recognized it right away to be a ghost attack, meaning me, Cosmo, and Poof couldn't use our magic. We have no effect on paranormal beings or anything like that. I turned around to see who it was, and I saw not one ghost, but two. One had a battlesuit with just about every weapon imaginable. The other ghost looked almost human. He had snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black hazmat suit with a white "D" emblem on his chest, a white belt, white gloves, and white boots. He kind of looked like that Fenton boy.

I saw a ball of green ectoplasmic energy form in the ghost boy's hand, and moved Timmy out of the way. He still held tight to our fishbowl, so me, Cosmo, and Poof were safe too. But instead of blasting us, he aimed it at the ghost with the weaponry and armour. "He many times are we going to go through this, Skulker?" he asked with a bored and annoyed tone.

"I haven't come for your pelt this time, whelp." The other ghost, Skulker, stated. Then he faced us and sneered. "I have a much different prize to collect." Before I knew it, we were trapped in a very tight net. We all screamed and tried to break free, but to no avail. Either this net was made out of the same material as butterfly nets, or some sort of ecto-energy. Timmy, Poof, and Cosmo all burst into tears, and even I was fighting back some.

As Skulker was about to take us away, the ghost boy fired a stronger ecto-beam at him. "Let…him…go!" the teen hissed menacingly. Suddenly, two ecto-beams were fired at both ghosts. The boys stopped crying, and we turned around to see Mr. & Mrs. Fenton holding rather large weapons. "LET MY SON GO!" Mr. Fenton screamed. With his already booming voice, I got a bit of a headache from that.

"We just got him back after 10 long years, and we're not going to lose him again!" Mrs. Fenton shouted, and she fired again at the ghosts. Only Skulker got hit though, the other ghost disappeared just in time.

Skulker fired two of his missiles in their direction, but they jumped out of the way just in time. Before he could try to attack again, a white light covered him. It pulled him into a device that looked kind of like a thermos. The one who captured that ghost and saved our lives was none other than the Fenton boy. He and his sister got us out of the net and Timmy completely dazed at what just happened. I still couldn't believe it myself that a ghost had saved our lives.

"Are you okay, Timmy?" the raven haired teen asked him, clearly concerned. "Did he hurt you badly?"

Timmy shook his head. "I'm fine," he replied. "But that ghost…he saved me. Why?"

"That was Danny Phantom, Amity Park's teen ghost fighting hero. He saves everyone," the girl explained. "But he's also the number one enemy of all ghosts." The other teen glared at her, and she blushed.

"Well, thanks for getting me out…um…" Timmy bit his lips. "What are your names?"

"I'm Danny, and the smarty pants is our know-it-all sister, Jazz." the raven haired boy answered. His sister smacked him playfully on the head and he, Timmy, and I all snickered.

"Just be more careful next time, son." Mr. Fenton said. "You can never trust a ghost. Just because that ghost punk does all these hero acts doesn't mean he's good. He's committed crimes before, and all ghosts are evil. When I get my hands on one-"

"You'll rip it apart-blah blah blah-molecule by molecule-blah blah blah. Okay, I get it. Can we just start unpacking now?" Timmy interrupted, clearly not wanting to hear the same rant again. No one did, as I heard everyone let out a small sigh of relief.

"Of course sweetie," Mrs. Fenton said. "Everyone grab a box and bring it inside."

They all got to work, and I couldn't help but smile at how perfect things were going. Timmy was with a family that loved and cared for him. Justice was served at last.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review!<strong>


	4. 4 Look Out

**I am really sorry for not updating this sooner. I have no idea why I waited until the last day of summer vacation to post this. I've also been trying to write two other fanfictions, and once again I'm stuck on the next topic, Apology. If you could please help me in a review or PM, that would be great.**

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge Topic #4: Look Out (although it barely fits)<br>**

**POV: Jazz**

* * *

><p>Whew! Finally, we've gotten all of the luggage inside. It took a long time to get our suitcases and Timmy's stuff unpacked and put away. But it's worth having my little brother back home.<p>

Mom and Dad were making a big fuss over him, probably to make up for all those lost years. Danny kept teasing Timmy about his bucked teeth and pink hat, but Timmy only laughed. Apparently he was teased about it before and he was used to it, or it just didn't bother him at all. Timmy held his fishbowl with his three goldfish close to his chest the entire time. I could've sworn that they were all wearing tiny golden crowns, but it's theoretically impossible for any fish to be able to wear any article of clothing because it would not be able to wear any article of clothing because it would not be able to stay on for the fish to swim.

Suddenly, a small blue wisp came out of Danny's mouth. We both groaned simultaneously; Skulker had just come a few hours ago, which ghost was it now?

Danny ran off somewhere to "go ghost" and Timmy was about to run after him but I grabbed his arm just in time. He probably shouldn't learn Danny's secret the same way I did.

"Jazz, what's going on?" Timmy asked demandingly. The expression on his face told me that he was serious. It was pretty harsh, but after finding one life-long secret about his family, he probably didn't like the fact that his older sibling were hiding something from him as well.

"Well," I replied, unsure of what I was going to say. "Actually, I-"

"Beware!"

I immediately jolted outside, and Timmy followed. I didn't bother telling him to stay back; this ghost wasn't dangerous at, just annoying.

I opened the door, and to my surprise, the Box Ghost had already left and someone I've never seen before was fighting Danny. The suit that person was wearing looked like Mom's but red, so I assumed that it was a girl. She had a black mask covering her face to conceal her identity, and she was using some sort of hoverboard to help her catch up with him in flight. Whoever she was she seemed to be a much better fighter than Dad and had almost the same moves as Mom, although I'm not sure if she's on the same side as us.

"You're going down, ghost boy!" the ghost fighter yelled to Danny while firing missiles at him. I noticed that her aim was also a lot better than our parents'.

"Oh come on! It was an accident, alright? Let it go already." Danny shouted back at her while just barely dodging the missiles. Unfortunately, one of them hit and sent him falling to the ground.

I was about to send Timmy back inside for his safety and try to help Danny, but then I noticed he wasn't standing beside me anymore. I turned back to Danny, and I saw Timmy was trying to to help him bet back up.

"Hey kid," the girl said to Timmy. "Get out of the way! Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?"

Timmy turned around to face her. "Why are you even doing this to him?" he asked. "What has he ever done to you?"

"He ruined my life!" she practically screamed. "Him and that stupid dog of his."

Since when did Danny get a dog?

"That's not my dog, and it wasn't my fault," Danny tried to convince her, but it didn't seem to be working. She aimed her weapon at him again, and Timmy cried out "STOP!" before it could finish warming up.

"Look, I'm not choosing sides on this, nor do I exactly care." He said, and didn't notice when Danny gave him an annoyed glare. "But I do believe that this ghost is a hero. He saved me from that other ghost who tried to capture me earlier today. I at least owe him one from that, so if you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!"

To be honest, I was very surprised be what Timmy had just said. He was much braver than I expected, and more mature too. He was also very kind-hearted, which is something I don't see in many young children his age.

Apparently the other girl was surprised as well, for she put her blaster away and flew off somewhere without saying another word. After I was sure that she was gone, I walked towards my brothers to make sure that they were alright.

"Are you okay?" I asked them.

"I'm fine Jazz," Timmy replied with a smile. His expression soon became filled with concern when he turned to Danny and asked "What about you? That girl didn't hurt you too badly, did she?"

Danny smiled and tussled Timmy's hair playfully. "Yes, I'm fine. I get beat like that quite a lot. But I have to admit, that was a pretty brae thing you did defending me. Most people wouldn't really do the same."

"I know, but I also know from experience that the life of a hero isn't easy. Someone needs to look out for them too, so I'll try to help you whenever I can, okay?" Timmy explained which surprised me in many ways. It was very touching though, since he did sound a lot like Danny when he said that. But what did he mean when he said he knew from experience?

"Alright," Danny said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "But you have to be careful. The ghosts won't fly away like that other girl did. They'll go after you too, like Skulker did. I don't want a little kid like you getting hurt-"

That's okay, I'm used to this kind of stuff by now," Timmy interrupted, which surprised both Danny and myself. "And since my parents hint ghosts, they can teach me how to use the equipment. " I could tell he was eager to help by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes. It made me laugh a little, since I was a bit like that when I started helping Danny fight ghosts.

"Well, okay then. But you have to be careful that they don't see you with me. People will probably get suspicious, and that could lead to some…trouble." Danny shuddered at the thought of what kind of 'trouble' could happen. With parents that are obsessed with ghost hunting, hundreds of evil ghost enemies, and other ghost hunters such as the Guys in White and whoever that girl was, things weren't always easy for Danny.

"I think I get the idea. Anyway, you should go before my parents find you." Timmy said. "See ya later, Danny!"

Danny winked at me before flying off somewhere. Timmy kept watching even after Danny went out of sight. I turned around to go back inside, and I was wondering if Timmy should know about the secret.

"Jazz?" Timmy asked, his eyes still weren't leaving that spot. I moved back beside him.

"Yes Timmy?"

Timmy faced me with a devious smirk on his face, and I had a bad feeling in my gut that grew bigger after he asked me his question.

"Why did our brother, Danny _Fenton_, disappear right before Danny _Phantom _arrived?"

* * *

><p><strong>Terrible, isn't it? Well, see ya whenever!<br>**


End file.
